BakuDeku Christmas
by dnlx5679
Summary: One-shot Bakudeku Christmas/winter fluff and some smut.


The snow sparkled in the moonlight as it drifted onto earth, covering every surface in a white blanket. Bakugo watched it through a window, as Deku lay in his lap fast asleep; his green hair contrasting red pajamas making a perfect Christmas picture. Just half an hour ago, he claimed he would _easily_ stay awake for the whole movie, but Bakugo knew his boyfriend was going to fall asleep part-way through, he _always_ did, and Bakugo _always_ paused the movie to finish the next day along with a chorus of apologies. Bakugo would _always_ reprimand him for it, but the truth is, he _always_ found it adorable. Sometimes he would even choose slow-paced movies so Deku would fall asleep sooner. Bakugo enjoyed carrying him to bed and watching him beg for forgiveness the next morning. But, this night is a little different to most. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Bakugo and Deku had spent the whole day decorating their apartment and the tree. They wanted to get it done earlier, but Bakugo had to work overtime all week since Kirishima and Kaminari took it off to visit their families. Deku refused to start decorating without him. It was adorable.

Both Bakugo and Deku were pro-heroes, fighting for number one in their costumes, and… supporting… each other without them. They worked at two different agencies but ran into each other a lot when there were villain attacks. It was hard to spend time together since their schedules were so hectic and unpredictable, but they would always find time to have a movie night once a week. Somehow, they both managed to get the next week off and unless something severe happened they would be able to be in their own world.

* * *

Christmas Eve morning Bakugo wakes up to the smell of snickerdoodles and hot chocolate. He lets his nose guide him to the kitchen where Deku is putting mini-marshmallows into the mugs.

"Morning Kacchan!" Deku says, his face graced with a smile and his shirt messed up so that one shoulder was bare.

"Morning," Bakugo replies with a yawn. He can't stop staring at his boyfriend's shoulder as Deku gives him the hot chocolate. They sit in silence for a while enjoying the chocolaty goodness and bakery smell when a knock came at the front door.

"I'll get it," Bakugo went to the door and found Shoto Todoroki, gift in hand, "what's that?"

"It's for Deku," Todoroki said as he pushed past Bakugo into the apartment, "here."

"Thanks, Todoroki!" Deku exclaimed taking the package, "but, I don't have anything for you… I didn't know we were exchanging gifts…" Deku said as his shoulders dropped and his lips turned to a frown.

"It's okay, I just wanted to get you a present to thank you," Todoroki responded.

"Thank me for what?" Deku asked.

Red started to creep along Todoroki's cheeks, "for helping me with…" he looked over at Bakugo and shifted on his feet, his usual cool and calm composure crumbling, "… my quirk problem."

"Oh. Right." Deku continued, suddenly remembering the secrecy of that situation, "It was no problem!" He gave his usually cheery smile attempting to detour Bakugo away from curiosity and failing miserably. As soon as Todoroki leaves the apartment with two of Deku's cookies, Bakugo starts the interrogation.

"Deku." No response. "Deku, what was Todoroki talking about?"

"Hmmm? Oh Kacchan, do you have any more presents to wrap or can I put away all the materials?"

"Deku. Don't change the subject. What was he talking about?" Bakugo grabbed Deku by the waist and pulled him close. Deku put his hands on Bakugo's chest and looked up at his face, brows together and scathing red eyes drilling onto him.

"Okay…" Deku was always helpless when he was in Bakugo's arms, "a while ago Todoroki lost his quirk."

"And?" Bakugo questioned.

" _And_ I helped him get it back."

" _And?_ " Bakugo pressed.

"No. I won't tell you," Deku resisted but not for long when Bakugo tightened his grip and moved his mouth near Deku's ear.

"Tell me. Now." Deku could smell the smoke coming from Bakugo's hands and relented.

"Calm down Kacchan, I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" The smoke stopped coming and Deku continued, "it turns out he was hit by a quirk and it stopped the flow of his until he unblocked it… by… ummm… releasing _into someone_ -" Bakugo's eyes filled with rage as he let go of Deku and cut him off.

"You _helped_ him! You let him inside you! You had _sex_ with that IcyHot FREAK!"

"What! KACCHAN! STOP! NO!" Bakugo's quirk started to go out of control and he was inching closer and closer to Deku, "You don't understand! He didn't do it inside me! I just found someone for him!"

" _What_?"

"I found someone who he could do it with that wouldn't mind or tell anyone who he was…"

"A _prostitute_?"

"I know it's illegal, but he had to do something!" Bakugo had calmed down and didn't want to know any more details, he was just glad _his_ boyfriend hadn't slept with that half-n-half bastard.

* * *

Later that day, they went ice-skating together. Deku was willing to try many things, but ice-skating wasn't one of them. It took Bakugo years to get him to go. Every time Bakugo brought it up, Deku came up with some excuse. So this time, Bakugo made it a surprise and Deku couldn't weasel out, especially after almost giving Bakugo a heart attack that morning. Bakugo got Deku a pair of skates and put them on him, doing up the laces while Deku was looking down at him and biting his lower lip. After the skates were on Bakugo reach for Deku's hand to help him up and on the ice, but Deku couldn't even look up, much less stand and walk. First checking to make sure no one was staring, Bakugo bent down and cupped Deku's chin, lifting his face into a kiss. In one swift movement, Bakugo grabbed Deku's hand and pulled him up, embracing him and ending the sweet, soft kiss. Deku was standing, face red like a boiled lobster, but standing, that was one step closer to the ice. Still lost in a trance, Deku followed Bakugo to the edge of the rink. A chilling wind shocked Deku into reality as a skater sped past. His hand was on the rail but his feet were still on the rubber matting, just outside the rink. Bakugo stepped onto the ice, still holding Deku's hand, and started to move forward, but Deku did not follow. He was petrified.

"Come on, Deku."

"I-I I can't!" Deku cried as he used his spare hand to cover his face. Realizing nothing else would work, Bakugo let himself fall backward and hit the ice. With a loud yell, Deku's worry for his boyfriend overrode his fear of the ice and he stepped on. He fell immediately, his body landing on top of Bakugo who wore a smirk that explained the entire situation. He wasn't hurt but Deku was on the ice, Bakugo had won. He got up and lifted Deku with him. They slowed skated around the rink, Deku keeping a firm grasp of Bakugo's hands.

After about an hour, Deku managed to let go of Bakugo and skate on his own. He went straight to the exit and left the rink. He finally knew how to skate, and if there was ever an emergency in an icy area, he could help, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Deku traded in his skates for his shoes and ate a soft pretzel while he waited for Bakugo, who had started a skating competition against an unsuspecting civilian. Without his costume, with his exploding personality in check, and some colored contacts, nobody could tell he was Ground Zero and the poor man didn't know what he was getting into. They skated for twenty minutes before the man ran out of stamina, but Bakugo could have kept going for hours. The man was impressive for a non-hero though. Bakugo left the rink with the stance and expression of a hero who just saved an entire village. There was nothing that puffed Bakugo's chest out more than winning, except Deku. They left the ice-rink and went to a restaurant for dinner.

* * *

At the restaurant, they had a booth in the corner all to themselves. There was even a curtain they could draw to seclude themselves. This made it possible for both of them to remove their disguises. Bakugo only had to take out his brown contacts, but Deku had to take out his blue contacts and take off his beanie, sunglasses, and hoodie. The winter made it easier to hide because everyone was wearing similar "camouflage." They ordered and then cuddled close while waiting for the food to arrive. Deku let his head rest in Bakugo's neck, and Bakugo draped an arm around Deku's shoulders. They talked about their day so far and Bakugo swelled with pride in reference to the skating match he won in an avalanche.

After dinner they walked home, breathing in the winter air and adoring every light hung on every tree and every building. They were in a winter wonderland and they enjoyed every second of it. They didn't need to talk to feel comfortable; they just needed their hands intertwined and the occasional shared glance. They were in heaven. But then they got home.

They missed the walk but there were more wonders in store for the night. As soon as Deku closed the door Bakugo grabbed his hips and pulled them together. Holding his waist with one hand, the other hand took his face and pulled him into a kiss. Soft, at first, but then deeper; Bakugo was ravenous for Deku. As they made their way to the bedroom Bakugo's tongue pressed against Deku's lips, begging for entry. Deku parted his lips and their tongues massaged each other. They went into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. Bakugo got on top and tore off Deku's shirt; their outerwear already gone from their journey through the hall. Bakugo pressed another forceful kiss onto Deku, who accepted it gleefully. When their lips parted Deku could see the hunger in Bakugo's eyes and he knew his bore the same intense desire. Bakugo took off his own shirt and unzipped Deku's pants. He then pulled them off with ease and Deku tugged on the hem of Baku's pants. Bakugo helped Deku remove his pants and then pinned him to the mattress. He kissed Deku's neck, then shoulder, then chest, and kept going down until he reached his thy. He then gave Deku a light kiss, lasting no longer than a second. He took Deku in his mouth and throat. Deku moaned in ecstasy. He shuddered as he burst in Bakugo's throat. Bakugo let go with a smirk and licked his lips. He then licked a drop of liquid that remained on Deku's tip. Bakugo then put two finger's into Deku making sure he was ready before inserting. He began with slow thrusts, but as he picked up speed Deku's body shivered and his spine arched in pure delight, letting out a chorus of moans, only to be shut up by Bakugo's never-ending kisses.

After they were done they showered together and went to sleep. Everything seemed fine during the day, but now that they were cuddled in bed, Deku started to notice something. Bakugo was holding him tighter than usual, and his feet kept moving. Bakugo was nervous. Deku had no idea why, tomorrow – actually today – was Christmas. Why would Bakugo be so nervous? It made Deku's heart race, but he forced himself to sleep, he would figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

When Deku woke up Bakugo was already awake and in the living room. Deku peeked out of the bedroom and saw him pacing behind the couch. Whatever was making him nervous, was even worse now.

"Kacchan?" Deku asked. Bakugo froze. "Is everything okay?" Bakugo didn't respond. As Deku got closer he could tell Bakugo was holding something and trying to hide it. "Kacchan, what's that?" He still didn't respond. Deku was getting really nervous as he reached out and touched Bakugo's shoulder. "Kacchan?"

"Deku…" Bakugo started, "screw it, I can't wait." He turned around and grabbed Deku's hands, "I wanted to wait until we had breakfast and exchanged presents but…" he dropped to one knee, letting go of Deku's hands and Deku put a hand over his mouth, "Deku – no Izuku – I love you, will you marry me?" Bakugo looked up at Deku, his eyes filled with worry and seared every inch of Deku's face for a hint at an answer.

"Kacch-Katsuki, I love you too, and I would love to marry you!" Deku and Bakugo fell to the ground in a hug, both crying tears of joy and Bakugo placed the ring on Deku's finger.

"You're telling our moms," Bakugo added and Deku laughed.


End file.
